Cardcaptor Laura
by Animeboy45
Summary: Laura is fifteen, and still has'nt confessed her love to Travis. But when she finds the Sakura cards in a book she becomes the nezt cardcaptor. To make it even worse, she has to capture all the cards again. PG13 for later chaps.(R&Rplz) Chap 5 up!
1. The Sakura Cards

Cardcaptor Laura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Sakura Cards  
  
"Finally, spring break!" Laura yelled happily. "I know, isn't it   
  
great"? Conna asked. The two were walking home after a long day of   
  
school. "Look, it's Travis," Conna teased. "Yeah, so?" Laura said   
  
trying not to blush. "Oh, don't lie I can see you blushing." Conna said  
  
"I'm not blushing!" Laura yelled. "Sure." Conna replied. While they   
  
were arguing Travis went into the town library. " Let's follow him."  
  
Conna suggested. "Wh--" Laura was interupted by Conna when she pulled   
  
her into the library. "Why are we doing this?" Laura asked. "I don't  
  
know, I guess for the heck of it." Conna replied quietly. Laura sighed  
  
and rolled her eyes. Laura noticed that his eyes where the color gray   
  
with know pupil or anything. They folowed him till he got till he   
  
suddenly disapeared. "Huh, where did he go?" Laura asked. "I don't   
  
know, but i'll look for him, i'll meet you later." Conna said. "I   
  
wonder where he could of gone?" Laura thoght as she walked to a   
  
bookshelf. She saw a light pink book that stood out.She took it out  
  
and had a symbol of a lion. When she opened it a pink light suddenly  
  
came out from the book. Everything around her started to fade. "What's  
  
going on?!" Laura asked. Suddenly, pink cards started flying out   
  
everywhere. "What, what," Laura was to scared to finish and dropped  
  
the book and fainted. "Uh, what, what happened?" Laura said opening her  
  
eyes. She then realized she was at home in her bed with Travis and her  
  
parents sleeping on chairs. "Travis, he was here, worrying about me."  
  
Laura said turning red. She then noticed Hamtaro napping. You could  
  
almost here him snoring. "Oh Travis." Laura said trying to get up. Her  
  
legs were weak. Shaking when she stood up. She almost fell once or   
  
twice walking to Travis. When she got close to him she put her lips  
  
close to his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank  
  
you, thank you for staying and watching over me." She then went back to  
  
the bed and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep.  
  
End  
  
Yawn, just finished this fic at 10:43. I Know its early, but I woke  
  
up early today when I slept at 3 in the morning. Well, if I don't get  
  
any reviews, I won't make the next chap. I hope ever1 liked it. It is   
  
my first crossover. 


	2. The New Cardcaptor

Cardcaptor Laura  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The New Cardcaptor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro and Cardcaptor Sakura. The credit goes to CLAMP and the people who made Hamtaro and Kodansha  
  
"Laura. your're awake!" Laura's mom screamed happily. "Yeah, isn't it a surprise."Laura sarcasticly said. It was 8 in the   
  
morning and Laura had just woken up. "Travis, hon, wake up!!" Laura's mom yelled excitingly. "Whoa, what's the matter?"   
  
Travis said almost falling off the chair. "its Laura, she's awake!" Laura's mom replied."Shes is, we were so worried about   
  
you. Laura was totally embarresed by her mom. What it a big tragedy that a person woke up? "Mom, don't over exagerate."   
  
Laura said trying not to scream since she was so embarresed. "She's right, you might have a heart attack." Laura's dad said   
  
wiping his glasses with a cloth. "Well, I was just so worried,"Laura's mom replied. "Well, i'll have to be going, my mom said   
  
I can only be here till 9."Travis said walking out. "Bye Travis." Laura quietly."Laura dear, do you remember anything?"   
  
Laura's dad asked. "Well I remember I was at the library, and then I opened this book, that's all I can remember." Laura   
  
replied. "Conna saw you on the floor and called us, we brought you here and Travis your mother and I have been waiting for   
  
awhile." Laura's father said. "Oh, well since i'm better i'll be going to make breakfast." Laura said delightfully.Later that   
  
day Laura was walking to the park. The strange pink light appeared again from the park. "That light, its so pretty." Laura   
  
said dazing off. Laura began to walk to it. Like she was posessed. "Hey, somethings controling me!"Laura yelled trying to   
  
stop her feet. "What is going on!" Laura yelled pausing after each word. Everytime she tried to stop her feet, The boot she   
  
was wearing started to squeeze and shrink. "Aaaaaah!" Laura exclaimed indistress. Her legs and feet kept moving by itself   
  
until it got to the sandbox. Suddenly, a little plushie toy appeared. "Ohhhh, a cute stuffed toy!" Laura exclaimed picking it   
  
up. "Hey, i'm not a plushie toy!!" The cute animal yelled. "You can talk, must be electrical." Laura said poking it. "I'm not   
  
a toy!!!!" It said bieng more annoyed. "For your information i'm the guardian of the Sakura cards and my name is Cereberus,   
  
but you can call me Kero." Cereberus said. "Oh, but what are the Sakura cards?" Laura asked. "The Sakura cards are magical   
  
cards. Thay have bizzaro powers and they can be very dangerous. "You are the one who opened a pink book right. "Yes, at the   
  
library." Laura replied. "That's correct." Kero said back. "Since you opened it your the one who will have to get them all   
  
back into the book." "But I don't know how to." Laura said trying to find an excuse to get out of it. "I'll teach you then."   
  
Kero said. Kero gave Laura a key with a star on it. "All you have to do is close your eyes, hold the key up and say this: Key   
  
of Sakura, power of magic, power of light, release your wand The force ignite, RELEASE. "Got it?" Kero asked. "I guess,"   
  
Laura replied. She then closed her eyes, held the key up ans said the words, "Key of Sakura, power of magic, power of light,   
  
release the wand the force ignite, RELEASE!" The key started to glow, it was so bright you couldn;t see the key. When the   
  
light faded it was a pink wand with a big star at the top. Suddenly, Kero felt a strange aura. "There's a Sakura card here.  
  
Kero said examining the whole park. 'Here take these, I managed to save four card for you." Kero said handing them over."if   
  
you want to use them throw a card in front of you, hit it with your wand and say its name." Kero explained. "Now go get the   
  
card." "Kay," Laura replied in a determined but a little scared voice. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Laura said to   
  
herself while running to the middle of the park. Suddenly, a mermaid appeared. "That's the waterey, its one of the strongest   
  
cards!" Kero yelled. "Great, my first battle and its with a strong difficult one." Laura said to herself. Right in a flash   
  
the watery came straight at her with large body of water shaped like fists. "Hey, use your cards!" Kero yelled. "Okay, now   
  
which one should I use. The four cards had names, The Fly, The Windy, The Thunder, and The Jump. "Of course!" Laura   
  
exclaimed. She threw the card up and yelled, "Fly!!" Suddenly, she grew wings on her back and started to fly. She went   
  
straight up into the air dodging the fist shaped hydro pumps. She then stopped and called out, "Thunder, shock the watery!"  
  
The Thunder card came out and electrified the Sakura card. The watery fell to the ground as Laura came down. "What now?"  
  
Laura asked. "Hold your wand up and say Return to your power combine, Watery card!" Kero yelled. "Okay then." Laura said. She   
  
did as she was told she held the wand up and said, Return to your power combine, WATERY CARD!" She then noticed a blank card   
  
form in front of her. "I now want you to hit the card and the Watery will go back into the card!" Kero exclaimed. Laura did   
  
and the Watery started to go back into the card. Finally, all was finished and she looked at the card. It siad, The Watery on   
  
the bottom. "Yahoo, I did it, with the help of Kero!" Laura exclaimed. "Hey, kid, I didn't really catch your name, what was   
  
it?" Kero asked. "its Laura thank you very much." Laura replied. "Well, there will be more cards to capture, so itll take a   
  
while till you go back to living a normal life." Kero said. "WHAT!" Laura exclaimed so loud that you could here it from miles   
  
away. "You heard me," Kero said. "Awwwww, I don't want to." Laura whined. Well to bad, lost the cards, you capture them   
  
again."Kero said. "Um, by the way, I don't have anywhere to stay until I can restt again, so can I stay with you?" Kero   
  
asked. "Sure, Hamtaro needs a friend." Laura said. "Who's Hamtaro?" Kero asked. "My pet hamster." Laura said while walking   
  
back home holding Kero in her arms. "Well, I ain't sleeping in a cage!" Kero whined. "I know, so you'll have to pretend your   
  
a Plushie toy." Laura said back. "Not again!" Kero yelled.  
  
END  
  
Animeboy45: Yeah, another chap done!  
  
Laura: Yeah, I need a non fat coffee latte, capturing cards is hard work.  
  
Animeboy45: Well typing is harder!  
  
Laura: I'm the one always listening to you. I'm going to my trailer!!!  
  
Animeboy45:I havn't written one yet for the behind the scenes.  
  
Laura: Then what are you waiting for!   
  
Animeboy45:well gotta go, not because of the trailer because I have to go to a party and I think I have he chicken pox ;;  
  
cough 


	3. All Dried Up

Cardcaptor Laura  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All Dried up   
  
It was a Saturday morning, and it was already 91 degrees. "Whoa, its so hot!" Kero yelled laying down on the edge of the sink   
  
that was full of water. "You said it." Laura said putting a wet washcloth on her forehead. "You think its a Sakura card?"   
  
Laura asked Kero. "Don't know, but its strange for it to be this hot at this season." Kero replied. "Likewise, how could it   
  
be this hot in Fall?" Laura said. After Laura washed herself with the washcloth she went downstairs. "Ma, can we go to the   
  
beach?" Laura asked pouring some orange juice in a cup. "I don't know, hon, can we?" Laura's mom asked. "Of course, well go   
  
at 12." Laura's dad replied. "Yes, i'll bring Kero!!" Laura accidently exclaimed. "Who's Kero?" Laura's dad asked reading the   
  
paper. "Um, my stuffed toy." Laura answered. "Another one, honey, when are you going to grow up?" Laura's mom asked. "When   
  
you stop calling me honey." Laura said walking upstairs. "Hey Kero, were going to the beach at noon." Laura said. "Really?!"  
  
Kero asked yelling. "Shhhh, my parents will here you." Laura said checking if her parents were coming. Each hour the heat   
  
started to go highher and higher. When it was 11:00 o' clock it was already 101 degrees. "Dad come on!" Laura called. "Ok,   
  
ok." Laura's dad said hopping on one foot trying to put his flip-flop on. "okay then, let's go!" Laura's mom yelled   
  
cheerfully. It took forty-five minutes to get to the beach. Finally, they were there. "Yeah were he-, dad, its packed. The   
  
beach was so crowded with picnic blankets, people and umbrellas you couldn't see the sand,litterally. "Wow, you're right."   
  
Laura's dad replied putting his hand on his eyebrows to block te sun. "Wait, there is a spot right there!" Laura's mom yelled   
  
pointing to a space by little ponds. Laura, her mom and dad ran to the area so no one could take their spot. Laura looked   
  
over the little ponds and saw even a better spot. it had no people, shade, and a beautiful view of the pacific ocean. "Ma,   
  
dad, look." Laura said pointing to the spot. "Wow, let's go over there!" Laura's mom yelled   
  
walking carefully to the other side. After Laura's parents got to the other side Laura stayed where all the other people were   
  
for awhile and went to the parking lot. "Kero, you can come out now." Laura whispered opening the zipper of her mini purse.   
  
"Finally, I was about to have a heat stroke!" Kero yelled trying to breath. "Oh, sorry, come on, were going to the beautiful   
  
spot we found with shade." Laura said holding him. Once they got there Laura hid Kero behind her back and sat down on the   
  
picnic blanket."Laura, where were you?" Laura's mom asked grabbing a turkey sandwich. "well, uh, um, I forgot something in   
  
the car." Laura said nervously. "Well, you should of told us." Laura's dad said. "Sorry." Laura said. After they put up the   
  
rest of the stuff they ate lunch. Laura managed to snatch some chips and a sandwich for Kero. "Thanks." Kero said stuffing   
  
his face in Fritos. After they ate lunch Laura went back to the other side of the beach hiding Kero. "Be careful!" Laura's   
  
mom yelled to her. "Ma, always embarresing me." Laura said to herself. "Suddenly, a wave came and knocked Laura down. "Laura   
  
are you okay?" Kero asked hiding in her hair. "Yeah, I just scraped my knee from a broken shell. Laura replied. "Laura, is   
  
that you?" a sexy voice said behind her. "When she turned around it was Travis."He looked so hot with droplets of water all   
  
over him that spakleled from the bright sun." Laura thought. "Travis, hi." Laura replied getting up and blushing. "ow!" Laura   
  
yelled falling down. "What's wrong?" Travis asked putting his hand on Laura's shoulder. "Oh, his touch of his soft skin, it,   
  
it makes me, it makes me feel happy." Laura thought. "Laura, Laura, earth to Laura." Travis said waving his hands in front of   
  
her eyes. "Huh, oh, yeah, i'm okay." Laura said after her day dream. Travis giggled," But your knee, its bleeding, come with   
  
me and i'll give you a band aid." Travis said picking her up. "Um, you don't have to Travis, its okay." Laura said turning   
  
even more red. "I insist, besides if you don't cover it, salt water will go into your wound and it will sting." Traviss   
  
insisted. "Well, okay then, thanks for caring me also." Laura said. When they got to Travis' van he got the first aid kit.  
  
"You already know how to drive, your birthday was only three months ago." Laura said surprisingly. "Yeah, i'm a fast   
  
Learner." Travis replied closing the sliding door. Travis put some oinment before he put the band aid on. "Ow, it stings."   
  
Laura said twitching. "Oh, sorry, I thought you knew it would sting, I should of told you." Travis apololigized. "No, its   
  
okay." Laura said. After Travis put the band aid on they both walked back to the beach. "Travis, thanks for the-TRAVIS!"   
  
Laura yelled after she noticed Travis faint on the sand. Suddenly, it got even hotter. So hot that everyone except for Laura   
  
and Kero fainted. "This is wierd," Kero said flying out of her hair. "Yeah, were the only ones who didn't faint from the   
  
flaming weather. "Huh!" Kero yelled turning around. "There is a Sakura card here." Kero said. "What is it though?" Laura   
  
asked getting ready the key. "it could be the firey, one of the strongest cards. "Again!?" Laura yelled. Yup." Kero replied.  
  
"Okay then, Key of Sakura, power of magic, power of light, release the wand the force ignite, RELEASE! The key then turned   
  
into a staff and Sakura yelled,"Fly!" Wings grew on her back and she heade for the people eho fainted in the water. "She   
  
picked up surfers, and swimmers. Finally, she was finished. Suddenly, something burnt her on her arm. "Ow!" Laura yelled. She   
  
turned and saw the Firey. "oh no you didn't, you'll get the beating of your magical life BITCH!" Laura yelled going straight   
  
at her. When she was ten feet away of it she went straight for the ground. The Firey followed. They both were lightning fast   
  
going up, down, left, right, and all directions. The Firey hit her wing with a fire ball. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Laura screamed. "  
  
LAURA!!" Kero yelled. Laura fell into the water and her wings turning back into a card. "SPLASH!" The water splashed when   
  
Laura fell into the water. The Firey flew down nine feet away from where she fell to keep cuation. Suddenly, water busted out   
  
of the sea and hit The Firey. Laura activated the watery under the water. "Yes, I got it!" Laura said cheerfully. "Not   
  
yet!" Kero yelled warning Laura. The Firey came with fireballs in her hand. It then threw it straight at Laura. Not so fast.  
  
"Watery, make giant waves to stop Watery, RELEASE!" Laura said activating The Watery. The Watery came out of the card and   
  
summoned giant waves that headed straight for The Firey. "Laura, the people!" Kero yelled. "Oh no, I forgot!" Laura yelled.   
  
"Wait, I have an idea!" Laura yelled taking out a card from her pouch. Laura then summoned the Windy to blow the Firey to   
  
another direction. "Windy!" Laura yelled. When she came out it sommuned wind and it blew her to a nother direction. The waves   
  
Suddenly turned to the direction The Firey was. The Firey was trying to get up after falling to a rock cliff. "Yeah!" Laura   
  
cheered. The wave came slapping the firey down. "Laura, now!" Kero yelled. "right." Laura said flying to The Firey. "Return   
  
to you power combine, FIREY!" Laura yelled. the blank card appeared and she hit it. The firey formed back into a card. Laura   
  
held it and sighed. "Finally, another card captured." Laura said walking back to the beach. "In a few minutes it will get   
  
cold, so you got to wake up everyone." Kero said. "But how?" Laura asked. "By having the Watery spray water into the sky so   
  
it can spray on everyone." Kero replied. "Kay." Laura said. After she finished everyone woke up. Laura had already   
  
diactivated her staff back into a key. She then ran back to her parents."Laura, what happened?" Laura's parents asked. "Uh,   
  
you fell asleep." Laura answered. "Well, that was wierd." Laura's dad said. "You said it." Laura said while giggling.  
  
END  
  
-----------------   
  
Animeboy45:yeah, another chapter done!  
  
Laura: I know, i'm still healing from that burn.  
  
Animeboy45:Sorry about writing that.  
  
Laura:whatever.  
  
Animeboy45:What!slaps face  
  
Laura:You!  
  
Animeboy45:Well, I won't be updating for awhile cause im having a sugery. so it might take me five days for me to be writing again.  
  
Laura:Yeah, he's gonna' have-holds mouth  
  
Animeboy45:Well, gotta go, see you six days from now.Ehehehehehehehehehe......:) 


	4. Another Cardcaptor

Cardcaptor Laura  
  
Another Cardcaptor   
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was 3:23 am and its been one week since they captued the last card which was The Watery. "Huh,  
  
what was that strange feeling?" Laura said waking up in an instance. She walked to Kero's bed   
  
which was a cabinet drawer. "Kero, wake up." Laura said shaking him. "Uhhh, what is it?" Kero   
  
said lazely. 'I felt something wierd." Laura answered. "It must be a Sakura card, after you   
  
become a cardcaptor for a few days you start to feel auras when a card is close." Kero said   
  
scratching his chin."Well, let's go and find that Sakura card." Laura said opening the window.  
  
Laura and Kero left the house through the window. laura then said,"Key of Sakura, Power of Magic,  
  
Power of light, release your wand the force ignite, RELEASE! "Fly!"They both flew around the town   
  
for hours. "Its, getting stronger." Laura said looking around."I know." Kero replied. Suddenly, a  
  
strange noise appeared. Laura folowed the noise and she found a frozen car. "Whoa, Kero look at   
  
this!" Laura called. "It must be The Freeze card." Kero said. "The Freeze?"Laura said puzzeled.  
  
"Yeah, The Freeze, it can Freeze and turn anything into ice cubes." Kero said. Suddenly, they   
  
heard that sound again."Huh, Kero!" Laura yelled. Kero was frozen solid on th ground. "Oh, Kero,  
  
you've always helped me during the time's I needed you most, now that you can move, no one will  
  
help me". Laura said picking him up. "But I can't always be protected all the time, so I have to   
  
do this!" Laura yelled getting up. Once again, she heard the noise. This time it was a tree.  
  
After a few minutes everything was covered in ice. "Whoa!"Luara yelled dodging the icy mist. "I   
  
have think, think Laura think!" Laura yelled hitting her head. Suddenly, the mist got her and  
  
froze her right leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Laura screamed. "I need, to keep, FIGHTING!" Laura yelled   
  
getting up. "I got it!" Laura yelled. "Everything is frozen solid except for the mini-lake!"  
  
"Thunder, shock the mini-lake, RELEASE! "The Thunder card came out and shocked the mini-lake.   
  
suddenly, a giant tuna looking fish jumped out and started to spin. Icy Mist came and froze   
  
Laura's whole body.  
  
END  
  
----------------  
  
Animeboy45: Sorry that it was so short, I like to see people die of suspense.Mwhahahahaha  
  
Laura: Well i'll tell you the sneak peek, A certain someone saves laura and defrosts her. He   
  
turns out to be the ne-Animeboy45 interrupts  
  
Animeboy45: Well gotta go, I know I wasn't supposed to write till five days from now, but I would  
  
die from not writing and drawing for 5 WHOLE DAYS!!!!!!! gOTTA GO, BYE. i'LL MISS YOU ALL!  
  
Laura: let go of me! 


	5. Another Cardcaptor part 2

Cardcaptor Laura   
  
Chapter5  
  
Another Cardcaptor part 2  
  
disclaimer:I don't own CCS and Hamtaro, wahahahahaha!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Uhhhh, where am I?" Laura said holding her head. Laura was in a beautiful red and green room with a nice queen sized bed and   
  
two end tables. "Wow, its beautiful, hachuuuu!" Laura said sneezing. "Oh no I have a runney nose." Laura got out of the bed   
  
still wondering where she was when she opened the bedroom door she saw Kero and a and a boy whereing a mask to hide his   
  
identity. "Kero, your safe!" Laura said relievingly. "Hello Laura." The boy and Kero said. "Who are you and what did you do   
  
to me?!"Laura asked wanting to know everything. "I'm the one who saved you from the freeze, I was also lucky enough to   
  
capture it." The boy replied. "You see, Sakura, the very first one to open the book and capture them all, she is my great   
  
great grandmother." The boy said. "You have Sakura cards too!?" Laura yelled as if she were screaming on a roller coaster. "  
  
Yes, I have been noticing strange auras over the past month and think the Sakura cards have been released." "Oh yeah, i'm the   
  
one who released them." Laura confessed. "Well you shouldn't have!!" The boy yelled. "Well sorry, I thought reading and   
  
opening books were what you were supposed to do at libraries!!" Laura yelled. Laura satarted to cry. "Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't   
  
know it was in the library." The boy said. "No its okay, one thing before I leave, what is your name?" Laura asked wiping off   
  
tears."My name is, Fransisco." He replied. "That's a nice name, well, thanks for everything you've done for me, i'll have to   
  
be going before my parents find out I was out of the house." Laura said picking Kero up. "Uh, do you know were my staff is?"  
  
Laura asked looking around. "Oh, its right here," Francisco said taking it out of the closet. "Thanks." Laura thanked getting   
  
a card ready. She then summoned fly and flew as fast as she could to home. "Sigh, when will I tell her." Francisco said   
  
resting his back on the window side. When laura got home she hid her staff and pretended to sleep. "Kero, hide." Laura   
  
whispered."Okay Okay." Kero answered trying to get into the drawer. "Laura, get up, your late for school!" Laura's mom yelled   
  
shaking her. "Huh, its 8:00 already?" Laura asked looking at her watch. "Oh fudge!" Laura exclaimed running to her walk-in   
  
closet. "Laura, you are not alowd to say that in this house!" Laura's mom yelled from the outside of the door. "Sorrybye!"   
  
Laura said quickley doing her buttons on her shirt.   
  
Another Cardcaptor part 2--------  
  
The school bell rang. Laura was running to History class in room G-7. She opened the door and went to her seat. "Laura, where   
  
were you?" Kana whispered. "Um, i'll tell you later." Laura whispered. Later that day Laura and Kana were sitting eating   
  
lunch. "Ok Laura, why were you late?" Kana asked taking a bite of an apple."Don't tell anyone, but I am a cardcaptor. "Waht's   
  
that?" Kana said spitting an apple seed from her mouth. "Well, remember when I fainted in the library?"Laura asked taking a   
  
a bite of vanilla putting. "Yeah, that was sad." Laura replied. "Well, I opened a book with magical cards in them, when I   
  
opened the book all the cards started flying out. Since it was my fault, I have to get them all back before they destroy the   
  
world." Laura said. Kana gave Laura a look like she was a supid crazy person. "Uh, are you o'k', do you have a fever?" Kana   
  
said putting her hand over her head."I'm not crazy Kana, i'll prove it to you." Laura said taking Kana's hand off her head."  
  
Meet me at the park at 7:00, okay?" Laura said getting up. "Fine but if this is a joke, it won't be funny." Kana said putting   
  
her tray on the dirty tray stand. Laura sighed and rolled her eyes. After school Laura walked the long way home becuase   
  
Travis always walked on the same route. "I wonder where Travis is?" Laura asked herself looking around. "Laura!" A voice   
  
called behind her. "Oh hi Travis." Laura greeted turning around. "Hey, i'm throwing a party on Saturday with no parents,   
  
whanna come?" Travis asked giving Laura a hot sexy look. "Well, I uh, okay." Laura replied turning red. "Great, oh yeah,   
  
there will be Saki at the party too(Saki is a beer or something that makes you drunk really fast Its strong.). "Oh ok."   
  
Laura said walking back to the school. "I have to get something at the library, bye!" Laura said quickley. "What's with her?"   
  
Travis said. "I can't believe he's bringing Saki, doesn't he know he starts kissing everyone when he gets drunk?" Laura   
  
thought turning redder. When Laura got home it was already 5:00 pm. "Laura, why do you have bumps on your head?" Laura's mom   
  
concerningly asked. "Oh, its nothing, I just kept bumping my head after daydreaming about Tra-, Tra, tractors, yeah,   
  
tractors, ehehehehe." Laura replied slowly moving to the stairs. "Well okay then." Laura's mom said washing a plate.   
  
Ehehehehehehehe." Laura laughed embarrasingly walking up the stairs to her room. "Kero, i'm home." Laura said throwing her   
  
backpack on her bed. For some reason Kero wasn't in the room and it was quiet in the neighborhood. "I wonder were everyone   
  
is?" Laura thought looking out the window. While Laura was looking out the window she saw a strange creature. It looked liked   
  
a fairy. "It then waved dust from its tiny wand on to a boy and his golden retriever. "When the dust touched them they fell   
  
to the ground and started to snore. "Whoa, is it a Sakura card?" Laura asked herself. Laura then ran downstairs to check on   
  
her mom. She was laying on the ground with the sink water running. "Oh no, it got mom." Laura said turning off the water. "  
  
She then said the magical words and yelled out, "FLY!" She then flew out the door towards Kana's house. When she got there   
  
she went into Kana's room from the open window. "Laura, you have wings!" Kana yelled dropping the book she was reading. "I   
  
know, its from the Sakura cards," Laura said lifting her up. "Not those Sakura cards again." Kana sighed rolling her eyes.   
  
Laura then yelled, "Fly return!" Her wings started to disappear like soda being sucked out from a straw. "It turned back into   
  
a card and Laura showed it to Kana. "So it is true, your not crazy." Kana said looking at the beautiful pink card. "Well   
  
duh," Laura said rolling her eyes. They then both ran downstairs and saw Kana's dad sleeping on the couch and her mother on   
  
slepin on the floor. "Oh no." Laura sadly said. "What's wrong?" Kana asked with worried eyes. "Thay been put asleep by the   
  
sleep card." Laura replied taking her outside. "sleep card, what's that?" Kana asked again. "Do you have to keep asking   
  
questions, well, the sleep card is one of the magical cards I told you about at lunch." Laura replied making a turn. "Where   
  
are we going?" Kana asked again. "Were trying to find the sleep." Laura answered making another turn. After fifteen minutes   
  
of running around the city they finally found it, it was at the yoga building waving dust with its wand on employees.  
  
"Finally," Laura said happily. "Now we can capture it." Kana said not knowing it wasn't gonna be easy. "Its not gonna be   
  
easy." Laura said determinly. "Oh." Suddenly, Laura pulled out a card, windy, hold the sleep card tightly, WINDY"! The windy   
  
came out of its card and it held the Sleep. "This looks easy," Laura said getting her wand ready. "Sleep card, re-, oh no, it   
  
got away!" Laura yelled watching the sleep go out a window. "We have to follow it, lett's go Kana!" Laura yelled taking out a   
  
card. "JUMP!" Laura yelled summoning to jump card. Mini wings appeared on her shoes, she then ran out and jumped really high.   
  
Kana saw hher jump and was amazed. "Kana follow me!" Laura yelled jumping from building to building. "Kay!!" Kana exclaimed.   
  
Laura started to catch up with the sleep. She the jumped really high and landed 21 feet away. She then summoned the watery.  
  
Watery, catch the sleep and make a whirlpool to spin her around, RELEASE AND DISPELL!" Laura yelled out. The Watery then came   
  
out and slapped the Sleep with a body of water. The Sleep fell on the asphualt. The Watery started to spin. In a few seconds   
  
it turned into a whirlpool. "Yes, its working." Laura happily cheered. The Sleep then got caught. "Its time, Sleep card,   
  
return to your power combi-, huh?" Laura satopped the ritual to see the cards was being taken from someone else. Laura turned   
  
her head and saw Fransisco. "Hey, that's my card!!" Laura yelled. "Technically, you haven't captured it yet, so it ain't   
  
yours." Fransisco smirked. "He just makes me so mad!!!!" Laura yelled in her mind. "Even if he is hot and sexy, he's an   
  
arregant and obnoxious kid." She thought. "Well gottta go, bye." Fransisco said walking away. "He just makes me so, mad!"   
  
Laura yelled. "Laura, get down from there, let's go and check on our family. "Okay!" Laura answered jumping down. "Who was   
  
that guy Laura?" Kana asked. "He's another cardcaptor." Laura answered. "You meen there's two!" Kana yelled. "Duh."  
  
When Laura got home her mom wasn't in the kitchen. She found her doing the luandry. "Laura, where have you been." Laura's mom   
  
asked with a worried face. "Sorry to worry you, I was with Kana," Laura replied. "Well, okay then." After Laura finished   
  
talkig to her mom she went upstairs. "Kero!" Laura said surprisingly. "What?' kero arregently asked. "Where were you?" "  
  
Awkwardly, I found myself sleeping under the bed with a flashlight on reading one of your dad's por-, porching book." Kero   
  
answered turning red. "You better not be lieing." Laura teased. "I am not!" Kero yelled. "  
  
END  
  
-------------------  
  
Animeboy45:Whew, another chapter done!  
  
Laura: Yeah, that was long.  
  
Fransisco: That card I captured was really useful.  
  
Laura: It would come in handy if a card showed up in frint of a crowd of ppls.  
  
Animeboy45:Well, gotta go, chapter siz will be coming soon!  
  
Animeboy45: By the way, they canceled my surgery, so I can keep writing! Yehey, my next fic deadline is seven days from now, most likely to be done by thursday. BYE BYE! 


	6. The Gruesome Greenhouse

**Hello, I'm finally doing the next chap for Cardcaptor Laura it has been so long! I kinda stopped doing thiz fic becuz no 1 really gave ne reviews, well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or CCS, but I wish I did:p**

** Cardcaptor Laura**

** Chap 6**

**The Gruesome Greenhouse**

"Ok everyone, remember that the fieldtrip to the Hojotori Greenhouse is tomorrow, and bring a big lunch!" The teacher yelled as the students walked out of the classroom. It was 12 and everyone was going to lunch. "Aren't you so excited, were going to a greenhouse." Kana said picking 2 California rolls. "Not really, I heard it's really humid in there." Laura replied in an uninterested tone as she picked up a hot dog on bun. "Well I am." Kana said.

After school Laura took the long way again to see Travis and dragged Kana along. "Why do you have to take me with you?" Kana yelled as Laura pulled her from getting away, but Laura didn't answer. "I wonder where Travis is?" Laura asked herself as she looked around the surrounding area. Suddenly, a voice said behind them, "Hey Laura!" Laura turned around and saw Travis running to them. "Hi Laura and Kana." Travis greeted. "H-hello Travis." Laura said waving. "My party is gonna be delayed. "My parents are staying, so no party I guess." Travis said disappointedly. "Really, that's too bad." Laura said.

"_Oh thank you_ _thank you_,"

Laura thought in her mind. "Yeah," Travis agreed. "Well, I'll see you at the fieldtrip tomorrow then." Travis added. "Kay bye!" Laura yelled as she watched Travis walk away. Laura sighed, "He is so handsome." Laura said as she gazed at him. "Ehem!" Kana deliberately coughed out to get Laura's attention. But she didn't listen. "Can we go now!" Kana yelled finally losing it. "Wha huh, y-yea, kay." Laura said finally.

When she got home she went straight to her room to talk to Kero. "Kero I'm home." Laura called quietly. She started to look around for him. She found him under the bed sleeping. Laura smiled at him; he was so cute when he was sleeping. "Wake up!" Laura suddenly yelled out. "Wha!" Kero cried jumping up and hitting his head. "What?" Kero yelled out irritably. "I'm going to a fieldtrip tomorrow want a souvenir?" Laura asked pulling Kero out from under the bed. "I dunno, where are you going?" Kero asked back. "A greenhouse." Laura responded taking off her bracelet. "Nah, I'm not into nature." Kero said falling onto the bed. "Fine then." Laura spat out.

**Cardcaptor Laura**

The next morning Laura woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Laura said picking her clock up. When she looked at it was….. 6:40. School would start in 20 minutes. Laura's eyes suddenly popped out of her head and yelled out, "Oh shit!" She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. "I'm late!" Laura yelled turning right and into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, put deodorant on, changed clothes & brushed her teeth. It only took her 5 minutes to do that. "God, 15 more minutes!" Laura cried and ran down stairs. She took a piece of toast, yelled goodbye to her mom and went out the front door. "Honey, you forgot your lunch!" Laura's mom yelled. "Oh fudge!" Laura yelled in frustration and turned around. "She got her lunch and roller blades, put them on and skated to work.

5 minutes later Laura got to school panting and sweating. Kana came up to her after talking to her friends. "Ehhhhh, what happened to you?" Kana asked looking at her from top to bottom all sweaty. "What happened to you, what happened to you? Is that all you can say, how bout' a 'are you ok' or 'are you alright' huh?" Laura stressfully yelled out. "Ok ok, sorry, sooo… what happened to you?" Kana asked again beginning to walk. "Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" When school started the halls were empty. Laura's class B27 was outside waiting for the bus to arrive. "Class, the bus will be delayed for about half an hour thanks to traffic." The teacher finally announced after all the students talking quietly. "What, c'mon! Yeah! What the hell!" Some students said.

"My feet are killing me." Laura whined collapsing to the ground. "Me too." Kana agreed as she sat with her. It had been 15 minutes since the teacher announced that the bus would be late. More people became quieter from the wait. Laura put her palms on her chin to support her head from falling to her lap. She started gazing at Travis (again P). She sighed,

"_Dang, he is so cute!_!"

Laura yelled in her mind. Kana took notice of her obviousness and said, "Let me guess what you're thinking, you must've been thinking: '_Darn, he is so cute_' " "Shut up Kana!" Laura yelled hitting her shoulder. "Ow, geez, sorry." Kana said.

Finally after 20 minutes the bus arrived. "Finally" Laura sighed jumping up. When the bus door opened a very plump woman was sitting in the driver's seat with a hot dog. "Sorry about the _burrrp_ wait." The driver apologized rudely burping. "Ehhh, i-it's ok, ehehe." The teacher politely answered staring at the meat between her two front teeth. "Students, let's get in!" The teacher announced giving hand motions for them to get in. In less than 5 minutes all 36 students were inside the bus talking and hiding electronics they couldn't bring on the trip.

"I should've got the window seat!" Kana whined. "Don't be such a baby Kana, look for Travis and see who he's sitting with." Laura said looking around the crammed bus.

_"Where could he be? No, that's Haruko, there- nope, that's John," _Laura thought in her head.

Finally after 10 minutes she found him way in the back with… **GENESIS **a.k.a. Jenny blonde snob"Oh my god!" Laura yelled. "Wha-what?" Kana asked looking in her direction. "Oh my god, Jenny and Travis, aha!" Kana laughed out. "Kana this is serious, that bitch." Laura spat out puffing out her cheeks. Well, you see, Genesis had a reputation for ruining Laura's life just because in the 4th grade Laura unintentionally cut 2 inches of her hair. Genesis noticed Laura staring and gave her an evil smirk. "That little- grrr!" Laura couldn't finish her sentence because of her soaring stress and anger level.

After 30 minutes of staring at Genesis flirt with Travis the bus finally stopped at this giant see through building with hundreds of bushes, trees, flowers and bugs. Laura and Kana looked left where the Hojotori Greenhouse was. "Wow, it so, so… green." Kana blankly said amazed. "Ehhh, duh." Laura commented to her blank comment. "Ok students, let get out and into the lobby!" The teacher, Ms. Kanayiro, announced loudly and the students obeyed. They all got up and started exiting the bus. Outside it was sunny with a clear sky.

"Aaaah, it's such a beautiful day!" Laura yelled happy jumping out of the bus. But soon, all the happiness blew up when she saw Genesis's arm around Travis's. She stared blankly at their arms. "Laura look, Laura, Laura, earth to Laura!" Kana called to her shaking her from her shoulders. She then looked again in her direction and saw the horrible crime that was going on. "Kana, they're doing the arm hook." Laura told Kana still staring. "I can see that." Kana replied. "Hello there Laura, how is it going?" Genesis asked with that evil trademark smirk. She said nothing, so Kana gave her a little push with her elbow. "Laura, you dumbass, answer." Kana whispered. "Wha, huh, yeah I-I'm fine, yeah." Laura embarrassingly replied. But Genesis and Travis had walked away already. "Oh my god, I'm such a dumbass." Laura said hitting her head. "Yeah I know, let's go to the lobby now." Kana teased pulling her wrist to walk with her. " Ugh, you meanie!" Laura joked and they both giggled and followed the other students.

Once they got inside the lobby it got a bit warmer. But inside the greenhouse you could hardly breath. "Gosh, it's hot in here." Laura said wiping off sweat off her forehead. The tour guide then started the tour. "Well, as you see here, we have the traditional cherry blossom tree." The tour guide started. "Wow, the plants are beautiful." Laura said touching one of the green bushes. Laura kept looking and saying "wow" or "beautiful". When there was a fork in the path the class went right and Laura went left. When she finally noticed she was all alone! "Ehh, where is everyone?" Laura wondered looking around. She sighed and said, "I guess I'll look around until I find them." Laura suggested continuing her walk. After looking at big green trees, beautiful, violet, yellow and orange flowers she got to a stone wall covered in wooden vines.

"Whoa, what is this?" Laura said putting her palms on the wall. But when she touched what appeared as a thorn suddenly came out of it and stung her. "Ack, owwww, what was that?" Laura cried pinching the blood from her minor injury. "Not natural." Laura said to herself and examined the vines. Unexpectedly, the vines starting moving and disconnected itself from the wall, "What the hell?" Laura said astounded.

_"This could be a Sakura card, wait, Kero's not here to help!"_Laura yelled in her head.

_"I'll have to capture it myself."_

Then, the vines attacked her and Laura evaded it. "EEEEEEKKKK!" Laura cried as it hit again and scratched her. "Dang it!" Laura cried and ripped a piece of her uniformand tied it to her wound. Then she held the key on her neck and yelled out, "Key of Sakura, power of magic, power of light, release the wand the force ignite!" The little key then transformed into a giant wand. She summoned fiery next and yelled," Release and dispel, fiery!"

The vines attacked again, but twisted more than 50 vines together and swat at Laura. She fired flames at it and it started to burn. The giant vines untwisted and started swing everywhere casting fires at every plant, flower and bush. "Ooops.." Laura murmured as trees behind her started falling. The sprinklers hanging from the roof started pouring water everywhere and the fires slowly dissolved down to tiny candle fire sizes until those dissolved too. Everyone ran out of the greenhouse except for Laura.

Outside the greenhouse Ms. Kanayiro was counting all the students. "_Kana, Travis, Haruko, Genesis, Matt, Yasmien._" Ms. Kanayiro said finishing checking off the last of her students. "Wait, where is LAURA!" Ms. Kanayiro screamed out throwing her bag and name book in the air. While Ms. Kanayiro was occupied Kana was looking around. "If Laura isn't here, that means there's a Sakura Card." Kana whispered to herself. "_Good thing I brought an extra costume!"_ Kana thought with delight. She then ran back inside the greenhouse to find Laura.

"Laura, Laura!" Kana called out looking all over the place where all the once beautiful greenery was. Kana called out again and there was finally a response. Kana .ran to Laura and gave her the costume to put on. "Thanks Kana." Laura thanked with a relieved sigh. "Your welcome, well gotta go, good luck!" Kana yelled running to the emergency exit. "Now you little plant thing!" Laura yelled turning. All the vines started moving again and formed an oval. The giant oval object started spinning and a bright green light suddenly shined seeping through the vines. The oval then detached itself and a woman appeared, only showing from her hair to her stomach. The rest was covered by the vines.

"Whoa, what the heck." Laura said amazed. The vines started moving again and every one of them started attacking. "Yikes!" Laura cried pulling out Fly and summoning it. She then flew to the sky dodging every vine trying to swat her. She got so high that she had to break through the glass so she summoned fiery and her wings disappeared. "_Hope his works_" Laura said starting to fall. Laura then blasted fire at the glass and it finally broke. Before she could again summon fly a vine slammed her downward and fell really fast. "_This is the end…_" Laura thought in her head as tears flew upward as she fell.

Suddenly, right before crushing her back she was caught. When Laura realized there was no pain she was put down. The person that saved her was Fransisco. "Hi there!" Fransisco said in a handsome voice. "H-hi, how are you, wait, what are _you_ doing here?" Laura yelled switching moods. "I came to capture this card!" Fransisco yelled starting to argue. "Uh-uh, this is MINE, spell it, m-i-n-e!" Laura yelled back. "Wait, let's make a bet, who ever can get this card, gets all the other persons cards." Fransisco suggested. Laura was very suspicious at first, but couldn't turn down a challenge. "Kay, deal." Laura agreed shaking his hand.

They then started running for woman. While running Fransisco talked about the creature, "The card is The Wood," Fransisco said. "And it's mine." Laura said summoning fiery again. The Wood started to attack again, but it didn't swat them, it tried to catch their ankle. Fransisco summoned Freeze with his sword. They both attacked at the same time but the ice blocked the fire and the ice melted. "Look what you did!" Fransisco yelled disappointedly. "Yeah, I can see," Laura replied firing at the card again. But it didn't work, the vine just healed itself back. Then, Laura thought of an idea, so she summoned the fly and wings grew on her back. She then flew up into the air and flew closer to the woman.

Vines were trying to get her but Laura dodged them all. When she got close enough she summoned fiery and started to fall, she fire 6 fireballs at the woman's body and she was hit. The vines fell to the ground the same time she did. Laura landed safely and pointed her staff to the wood. "Return to your power combine, Wood!" Laura yelled, and the wood started to return into the card. "Nooooo!" Fransisco cried in grief. "Yes!" Laura cheered jumping up. Fransisco hung his head and walked to Laura. "Good job, here are your cards." Fransisco said trying to break a smile into hid face. "Thanks, but you can keep the Freeze, I'll just take the sleep." Laura said trying to cheer him up. "Really, thanks!" He replied finally grasping that smile. "No prob." Laura said.

After the whole mess Laura got home and found Kero taking a bath in the bathroom sink. "Kero Kero I have something to tell you!" Laura yelled eagerly picking him up. "Whu, huh what?" Kero yelled after getting startled. "I caught a Sakura Card all by myself!" Laura replied. "Cool, your progressing." Kero said cheerfully. "I know, I caught the Wood." Laura yelled happily. "I'm gonna call Kana and tell her everything."

**END**

Animeboy45: Yea I'm finally finished!

Animeboy45: It took awhile because of all the tests I'm having.

Laura: Yeah, my feet are killing me!

Animeboy45: Well, I won't be writing until next next week cauz I hav like a million tests to study for. Agh! I hate this, well bye!

Next chapter title: Fransisco's Past


End file.
